


What will it take to notice you love her?

by Someone_you_loved



Series: Supercorp-tober/December 2019 [16]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-26
Updated: 2019-10-26
Packaged: 2021-01-04 00:51:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,756
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21188813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Someone_you_loved/pseuds/Someone_you_loved
Summary: Kara ends up on earth 1 and learns that her doppelganger does actually exist and she's... married? Will it finally make them realize that they love each other more than just friends?





	What will it take to notice you love her?

**Author's Note:**

> 16\. Cape
> 
> All mistakes are my own. This one was supposed to be short but once I started there was no stopping. Enjoy!

“Today is about honoring someone that is always willing to go well above and beyond what is asked of her. Someone who is always protecting this city and everyone who lives in it. It’s about showing her that we love her as much as she loves us,” Lena said looking out at the crowd of people. 

“It’s my honor on behalf of CatCo, L-Corp, and National City that we start a new tradition today. Happy Supergirl day!” She looked up and spotted the familiar red and blue caped friend floating a ways up in the air. As she landed next to her on the stage Lena couldn’t help but notice something was off. 

For a few weeks Kara had been acting strange around her. She rarely showed up for lunch dates and when she did her mind was elsewhere. Their talks were superficial and not how they had been lately. After the whole fallout following Kara telling her she was Supergirl Lena had really thought they were getting to a better place. 

“Thank you Ms. Luthor,” she said before turning to the crowd. “Everyone have fun today!” There was an entire carnival behind them and people were pouring into it. It was something Kara would love but Lena felt like this just wasn’t her normal bubbly best friend. 

Lena held Kara’s wrist, “Stick around for a minute?” Her blonde curls bobbed as she nodded her head as everyone cleared out from in front of them. Lena led her to one of the small neighboring buildings. 

“Is everything ok?” “Yes, why wouldn’t it be?” Lena chewed her bottom lip, “You’ve just been weird lately… not yourself. Did I do something wrong?” 

The crinkle appeared between Supergirl’s eyebrows, “No. You have not done anything wrong Lena.” “You just aren’t open with me anymore. I thought we were getting to a good place in our friendship. If you don’t want to be friends anymore…” 

A sigh left Supergirl’s lips and her head hung. “I told them it wouldn’t work. Not with you. You care about Kara too much to not see the differences.” 

“What? What are you talking about…?” Before her eyes Supergirl shape shifted into Jonn’s familiar green martian. 

Lena sucked in a breath, “How long have you been her?” A guilty look crossed his face, “Three weeks.” 

“Where the hell is Kara?” He sighed, “She’s off planet.” “Excuse me? She’s what?” “She went to Earth 1 to help Barry and Oliver three weeks ago. She got hurt there and can’t travel home until she’s healed.” 

“Why the hell did nobody tell me? I could have helped!” She could feel her blood starting to boil and her heart was pounding. “She asked us not to say anything to you. If you want to come to the DEO we can communicate with her and you can talk to her. I am sorry for breaking your trust Lena.” 

An hour later she was seated in a conference room with a screen in front of her. Alex had not been happy that she was in the DEO and demanding to see Kara but it wasn’t because she didn’t like her. It was merely because Kara had insisted Lena wasn’t told and she hated to disappoint Kara. 

Brainy hit a few buttons and Kara’s face popped up on the screen, “Hey guys. How was the ceremony?” Her eyes looked around at everyone and she went still the second they landed on Lena’s. Kara’s signature groan was heard throughout the whole room as her head fell back on the chair she was sitting in. 

“Alex you could have warned me she was gonna be here to yell. Thanks a lot. You guys can’t listen to directions can you?” She huffed and Lena had to bite back the smirk that was threatening to sneak out. “Everyone get out. Kara and I need to have a word.” 

Everyone all but ran to the door and she waited for it to click shut behind Alex before she let out a sigh. “What the hell were you thinking Kara? Did you really think I wouldn’t figure out it wasn’t you? Jonn has nothing on my best friend.” 

Kara rubbed her eyes with her palms, “You can’t come save me Lena. Not this time.” “Bull shit. There’s nothing that’s going to stop me from helping you.” “Lena seriously. You can’t help me this time. I can’t come home until we figure out what’s going on.” “How hurt are you? What happened?” 

“I’m not hurt how you think persay.” “Kara, who are you talking to?” Arms slid around Kara’s shoulders and Lena stiffened visibly in her seat. 

“So that’s why you’re staying.” A face dropped into frame and Lena thought she was going to be sick. Looking at her was a copy of herself, green eyes and all. 

“You have so much explaining to do Kara.” Kara turned to her doppelgänger and whispered something that made her leave the room. A soft click could be heard and then she turned back to her. “I can explain.” “Start talking.” 

She took a deep breath and launched into her story. “So I don’t exist on this earth. Or rather that’s what we thought. I don’t exist as Kara Danvers or Supergirl here. And I’ve never met your doppelgänger on this earth while I’ve been here. When we took down this meta human about a month ago that had been terrorizing people. I was doing cleanup and I saw someone on the sidewalk under a huge piece of concrete. I could hear that they were alive and then I saw it. I’d recognize you anywhere and I could feel my heart constricting. She wasn’t dead but she wasn’t doing great. So of course I had to get her to the hospital and I did. But then she woke up and holy shit was she hysterical. Barry and Cisco couldn’t find me before because my name is Kara Luthor here.” 

Lena felt her brain short circuit; there was an earth where her and Kara were related? “We’re related on that earth? Oh god you had to grow up with the Luthors too! Oh my god.” 

Kara interrupted her, “No Lena see that’s what I thought too. But then you, well she, woke up. I was sitting outside the room just waiting for her to wake up and make sure she was ok. Well you can imagine how fucking surprise I was when she’s yelling at the nurses asking for her wife, for me. My brain kind of went on autopilot and I went in to calm her down.” 

Lena again couldn’t believe what she was hearing. How many versions of herself existed that loved Kara? “So you’re playing house there? Why haven’t you come home…?” Kara sighed and ran a hand through her hair, “We can’t find my doppelgänger Lena. I can’t just leave until I find myself.” 

“So you’re staying there because you can’t find her wife?” Lena was slowly getting more pissed off as this story continued. “I can’t leave her without answers Lena.” “No you’re just leaving me here all alone. That’s rich.” “I’m sorry I’m not there Lena. How would you feel if I just disappeared from earth and you had no answers from another version of me that showed up and could help but didn’t?” 

Lena huffed, Kara was right, she’d be upset. “Why can’t I help?” “I just figured you wouldn’t want to. I can’t ask that of you. We just got to a good place in our friendship. I didn’t want you to have to see this version of yourself that is hopelessly in love with me. I thought it would be uncomfortable.” 

All she could do was laugh, because she was hopelessly in love with Kara on this earth too. “I’ll be there as soon as I can Kar. And tell her to keep her hands off you.” The crinkle appeared on Kara’s forehead, “What?” “You are not her wife. I don’t care if it’s still me. She needs to keep her hands to herself.” “Are you sure you’re ok Lena?” “Never better. I’ll be there soon darling.” 

Lena was signing off and out the door faster than Kara would be able to comprehend. Everyone was waiting outside and she looked around. “Well don’t just stand there. Get me to earth one. I’ve gotta go get Kara.” 

Alex laughed, “I told you she’d insist on going once she found out Kara was hanging out with her wife.” Lena rolled her eyes as she walked down the hall to change into some DEO sweats, “Not her wife.” “Maybe not on this earth, yet.” She stopped and turned on her heel, “Something you want to share with the class Alex?” 

Alex stepped up to her and put her hands on her shoulders, “My money has always been on you Lena. Kara’s not just staying there because she can’t find her doppelgänger. She’s staying because it’s you Lena. She doesn’t think she can have that here.” 

“What do you mean?” Alex laughed and patted her shoulder, “You two are so hopeless. She’s playing house there Lena. She doesn’t even have to be a super hero there. But more than that, all she has to be is _your wife._” 

Lena frowned and chewed her bottom lip, “Should we let her come home on her own terms then?” Alex slapped her upside the head lightly, “Absolutely not Luthor. Get a move on it. Let’s go get Kara back so she can be your wife here.” Her cheeks flushed bright red at Alex’s words. “I- you- we- UGH!” 

Alex walked past her laughing, “That’s what I thought. Come on you know you miss that dummy.” “Of course I do.” 

Ten minutes later she was stepping through a portal in DEO sweats. She covered her eyes from the bright light as she stepped through and felt arms around her the second her feet hit the ground. She stiffened until her body recognized the strong arms and the overwhelming smell of vanilla. 

Her hands moved from her eyes to wrap around Kara’s neck and she hugged her tight. “I missed you so much Kar.” The arms squeezed around her tighter, “I missed you too. Even though I’ve technically seen you everyday. She’s not quite the same. Plus she keeps trying to get me naked, and you don’t do that.” 

Lena raised her eyebrow, “And has she been successful?” Kara blushed profusely and rambled, “No! As much as I wouldn’t mind- she- I- no. No she has not.” Lena laughed and played with the baby hairs on the back of her neck. “And if it had actually been me?” She teased watching Kara’s face get even redder before it dropped to hide in her shoulder. 

“Why did I miss you?” Lena laughed and kissed the side of her head. “Come on let’s go find you so that I can take the real you home.” 

She was seated by a computer and started her work. Her fingers flying across the keyboard as she searched for anything that might lead them to Kara’s doppelgänger. Her luck ran out a few hours later when she heard the familiar sound of heels on the cement approaching her. 

“You aren’t taking her from me!” Lena spun in her chair to see a very angry copy of herself standing with her hand on her hip. Kara was in a room upstairs somewhere probably listening to the exchange happening. “I’m going to find your Kara. Your actual wife.” “And if you can’t?” “I will.” She turned back around and kept typing away. 

“You aren’t taking her away from me. I’m not letting her go. She’s everything to me.” She turned back around, “You aren’t keeping her. She doesn’t belong on this earth.” “She would be happy here. You don’t deserve her.” Lena was taken back by her words, “Excuse me?” 

“You heard me. You don’t deserve her. She told me what you two are on your earth. And she told me how much she loves you but you don’t love her back. Why would she ever want to go back with you when she can stay here and be my wife when you won’t ever let her be that?” Lena felt her brain short circuit again, _Kara loves me? She wants to be my wife?_

Suddenly her chest felt tight and she had to get out of there, she had to find Kara. She jumped up out of the chair, “Kara!” Luckily she’d abandoned her heels before going through the breach and was wearing boots. She ran down the hall looking for Kara and stopped when she saw her sitting on a bed reading a book. “Lee what’s wrong?” She dropped the book next to her and got up as Lena ran to her. She threw her arms around Kara’s neck and held her tight. 

Kara’s hands ran up and down her back as she held her tight, “Hey what’s wrong? Whatever it is, it’s ok.” “I’m sorry. I’m so sorry Kar.” Kara pushed her back and held her at arms length as she looked at her, “Lena what’s going on?” Heels clicked down the hall after them and Lena felt her stomach rolling. 

Her doppelgänger leaned in the doorway, “She’d be happier here with me.” Kara frowned around her at her doppelgänger. Lena held her cheeks in her hands, “Do you want to stay here?” “What? Lena that’s ridiculous.” “Are you miserable on our earth? If you want to stay here… if I can’t find your doppelgänger…” 

Kara rested her hands on Lena’s hips and pulled her closer. “She might look like you and act like you but she’s not you.” Lena’s voice came out in a whisper, “I love you Kara.” She closed the gap between them and pressed her lips to Kara’s. Strong arms encircled her waist and she lost all ability to think as their lips moved together. 

“Took you two long enough, geeze,” came the voice behind them. They broke apart long enough to look confused back at the smug look on the other Lena’s face. The tell tale woosh of air could be heard and another version of Kara was standing in the doorway. At least she had the decency to look guilty, “Barry put us up to it. He found us a few months ago and wanted to help you out.” 

Lena felt Kara’s arms tighten around her waist. “What the hell is going on?” Lena asked the other two standing in the doorway. “Why don’t we go get something to drink and talk in the conference room?” 

Five minutes later they found themselves sitting at a table with their doppelgängers. The only real difference between the two couples was that one wore wedding bands. Lena looked over at the couple and her brain was seriously going into overdrive. Her doppelgänger spoke up, “Barry knew how Kara felt about you and he wanted to help her out. He figured if you guys were anything like us, you were meant to be. It took you long enough to get here though my god. Do you know how many nights she had to sneak back into our room where your Kara wouldn’t find her?” She leaned over and kissed Kara’s doppelgänger and Lena rubbed her temples. It was so much to process. 

Kara spoke up next to her, “I… I think we should go home Lena.” She nodded, “I think that would be a really good idea.” Their doppelgängers looked up, “Don’t be stupid. You love each other, you’re in love with each other. For what it’s worth… we know it isn’t easy. But it is so worth it. Every single second is worth it.” 

The door behind them opened and a little boy ran in with blonde hair and green eyes and a red blanket tied around his shoulders like a cape. “Mama!” He squealed as he threw himself at their doppelgängers. They watched as Kara picked him up and kissed all over his face. Lena looked over at the other version of herself and saw how happy they all were. Their eyes met, “It’s worth it Lena. Take a chance. She’ll give you the world.” 

She glanced over and saw Kara watching the little boy intently. Of course Kara wanted kids, hell she just wanted a family and Lena knew it. She had probably imagined the very scene in front of her a million times. Her own kids running to her wearing her cape. 

Their goodbyes were brief and they stepped back through the breach together, Kara’s arms and cape were tight around her. Lena frowned when her arms disappeared as the breach closed behind them. Alex was there first hugging Kara tight and it seemed there was a long line of people who had missed Kara. 

Lena stepped away and quietly headed to the locker room where she’d left her things. She collected them and slipped out of the DEO and made her way back to her penthouse. So much had happened today and she wasn’t sure what to make of it. 

When she’d looked at her doppelgänger and her family she knew instantly; it was everything she’d ever wanted herself. She changed into pajamas and sat on her couch. It was only a matter of minutes before she heard the flutter of a cape and the telltale sound of Kara touching down on her balcony. 

Her eyes closed as she heard the light tapping on her glass door. “It’s open,” she whispered knowing Kara would hear her. She heard the door slide open and was met with a shy looking Supergirl that looked more like Kara than the superhero. Her hair was up in it’s signature ponytail, glasses on her nose, and pajamas on. 

“We haven’t hung out in weeks. You ran off so fast at the DEO before we could talk. I know it’s a lot to take in. We don’t even have to talk about that, we can just talk about what I’ve missed.” Lena smiled at her rambling and patted the couch next to her. 

Kara plopped down and put the bag of food on the table in front of them. Lena quirked her eyebrow up, “We don’t have to talk if you don’t want to kar.” “Well what do you wanna do? Just sit here and stare at each other?” She finished her question with a laugh and Lena found herself biting her bottom lip. 

Kara’s face flushed as her eyes dropped to the bottom lip being held captive by her teeth. “You could come over here and kiss me,” she said quietly. “Lena nothing has to change just because of what we saw. I don’t want you to think I’m unhappy how things are. As long as you’re in my life that’s enough.” “It’s not enough for me. I love you Kara. I didn’t realize it until I saw it. Everything they have, that’s what I’ve always wanted.” 

Kara’s arms reached over to her and she found herself being pulled across the couch. She was rearranged to straddle Kara’s lap and her arms slid around her neck as Kara’s wrapped around her waist. “I love you too Lena. Every version of me, on every earth.” She smiled and captured Kara’s mouth with her own. 

She slid her mouth against Kara’s and tugged on her bottom lip gently. Kara let out a groan against her mouth and she tightened her arms around her neck. When they broke apart for air Lena couldn’t help but rest her forehead against Kara’s. 

“Well if nothing else we know that we make cute babies.” Kara blushed but laughed under her, “He was so cute.” “Had you not met him yet?” “No she didn’t want to confuse him. She said he’d know. I knew they had a son but that was the first time I got to see him. And I really didn’t think he’d be wearing a fake cape.” 

Lena leaned closer and let her lips brush Kara’s ear, “Just think how cute our kids will look running around in your cape one day.” She felt Kara shudder underneath her and felt herself being flipped onto her back on the couch a second later. 

“That’s all I’ve ever wanted.” 

~Five years later~ 

“Alexis no running inside! Your mother is going to kill me if you break the couch again!” 

Lena laughed to herself as she heard Kara from outside the door to their apartment. She let herself in the door and saw a flash of red go flying past her followed by a flash of blue. She shook her head laughing as the flash of blue stopped in front of her and leaned in to kiss her, “Hi babe. Two seconds, I’ve gotta catch the little flash over here.” 

She waved her off still laughing and slid off her heels as Kara took off across the apartment again. There was a loud thump and a crash at the far end of their apartment and Lena headed to the kitchen not even acknowledging the noise. She poured herself a glass of water and took a long drink. 

Kara came waltzing into the kitchen with Alexis on her hip, her little red cape fluttering behind her. Lena leaned over and kissed the little head of blonde curls before leaning up to kiss her wife. “I see you two had fun today,” her eyebrow arching as she looked the two of them over. 

“I ran so fast mommy!” Alexis reached for her and she took her daughter from Kara’s arms. Alexis didn’t weigh more than a normal 4 year old would but she did have some powers developing. So far it was just speed but they were working on something that would dampen her powers for when she got the others. 

“I saw. This cape looks pretty cool too.” Her little green eyes sparkled, “I’m just like mama!” “I don’t think mama ran around the house breaking rules little miss.” Alexis frowned a little and wrapped her arms around Lena’s neck. “I’m sorry mommy. I just wanted to play with mama.” “It’s ok baby girl. Go sit at the table while mama and I bring dinner to you ok?” She nodded as Lena set her down. 

Kara’s arms slipped around her waist as they watched their little girl walk to the table, cape fluttering behind her. “All I’ve ever wanted, right here.” She smiled and turned to kiss her cheek, “Me too baby, me too.”


End file.
